Enter the Masters
by KingcrabLobstar95
Summary: All was well until the core of light exploded and sent the skylanders to Earth. Now join eight teenagers as they journey all over the world and even to Skylands to stop Kaos from taking over both Skylands and Earth.
1. Prolouge

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly.

I do not own the Skylanders franchise except for its games and figures.

**Prologue: Enter Skylands**

Once there was a mystic world, far from planet Earth, where strange and powerful creatures lived. These creatures were called, the skylanders, they protected their home world from the evil forces of the Darkness alongside Master Eon, a kind, elderly, yet powerful man known as a Portalmaster. Together they kept the one thing that held the Darkness at bay safe, it was the Core of Light. Wielding the powers of the eight eternal sources of Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Tech, and Magic, this machine continued to drive the Darkness to a place called the outlands, where there was hardly any life. However, even though all was peaceful, there was still a dark cloud for every silver lining, and this particular cloud was a Dark Portalmaster known as Kaos. Kaos was bumbling, diminutive, evil, little man who is always trying to take over Skylands with the help of his equally bumbling troll butler, Glumshanks. Despite his appearance, Kaos was not someone to take lightly, with an army of evil trolls, cyclopes, drows, and chompies at his disposal, he can easily cause major havoc and destruction in his wake. But even with all of his evil schemes, minions, and attempts, the skylanders would be there to stop him. Until today that is.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own skylanders except for a few figures and the games.

List of characters

Name: Aaron. Age: 16. Element: Magic. Weapon: Magic staff. Partner: Spyro.

Name: Blake. Age: 15. Element: Undead. Weapon: Scythe. Partner: Cynder.

Name: Flora. Age: 17. Element: Life. Weapon: Whip. Partner: Camo.

Name: Sandy. Age: 16. Element: Water. Weapon: Trident. Partner: Zap.

Name: Sam. Age: 15. Element: Fire. Weapon: Sword. Partner: Sunburn.

Name: Anna. Age: 18. Element: Air. Weapon: Bow/Arrows. Partner: Whirlwind.

Name: Grant. Age: 19. Element: Earth. Weapon: Hammer. Partner: Bash.

Name: Dexter. Age: 14. Element: Tech. Weapon: Laser Pistol. Partner: Drobot.

These characters will be introduced in the next chapter, but for now, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Boom!**

Spyro and one of his best pals, Trigger Happy, were playing go fish with each other when Spyro asked, "Do you have any twos?" Trigger Happy shook his head and replied in his high pitched voice, "Nope, go fish." "But I just got here!" a voice gurgled out. Spyro and Trigger Happy turned to see that their other friend Gill Grunt had just walked through the door. "Not you Gill, we were playing the game, go fish." Spyro chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, I knew that!" Gill Grunt replied sheepishly while blushing red with embarrassment. "Any way, what's up?" Trigger Happy asked, setting down his cards. "Master Eon wanted all of us to meet in the throne room, said it was important." Gill Grunt said, turning back to the door. "Better hurry up then." Spyro said, putting down his cards, and stretching his wings. "Come on Trig, let's see what Master Eon wants." "Right behind you."

They all made their way down to the throne room where the other skylanders gathered around where Master Eon, the last portal master and the defender of Skylands sat, looking grim and completely serious, with a nervous Hugo and a concerned Flynn at his sides. "Master Eon, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. "Kaos has returned from the Outlands and has brought the Darkness with him." Master Eon replied gravelly. "Kaos! That little punk owes me five bucks!" Terrafin growls as he cracks his knuckles. "Well, we'll just have to send him packing, just like last time." Slam Bam replies grinning while crossing his four arms. Sunburn retorted, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." **BOOOM! **A massive explosion shook the palace. The skylanders and Master Eon ran towards the balcony, while Hugo and Flynn made their way to the safety bunker. When they reached the balcony they gazed out to see a massive black cloud enshroud the castle ground when a giant floating head appeared "**Hahahahaha! Hello skylosers!" **The head spoke in a deep baritone voice. Suddenly a single word escaped their lips, "Kaos!"


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own skylanders except for some figures and the disks.

**Chapter 2: Enter the Masters**

To say that Aaron was a normal kid would be sorely disappointed. With his purple hair with yellow streaks (yes that is his natural hair color) and his uncanny love for magic tricks, let's just say that he isn't the most popular kid in his junior/senior high school. You see Aaron lost his parents in a terrible car accident when he was only six years old and had to live with his Uncle Tobias, who at the time had a four year old son named Dexter. When you compare the two boys, the differences are transparently clear, for one thing Dexter is a complete computer whiz, so smart in fact that he skipped a few grades and is now in the same grade as Aaron. Dexter is also a non-believer in things such as magic and things that can't be proven scientifically. Even though these two cousins are somewhat at odds with each other, that doesn't mean they aren't friends.

One day at school, Dexter was being picked on at school and as usual Aaron was there to stand up for him. "Come guys, stop picking him!" Aaron yelled at the three bullies who were trying to force Dexter to give them his notes for homework. "Or what, you going to cry to your mommy? Oh right, you don't have one!" One of the bullies sneered. One thing you should know about Aaron, is to never insult him about his parents. Aaron, seething with rage went and shoved the one who made the comment to the ground, "You shouldn't have done that freak!" The leader of the bullies shouted. As he swung his fist to clobber Aaron, a large hand grabbed him by the back of his throat, lifted him into the air and slammed him into the wall. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" a deadly calm voice caused all of the bullies to freeze. "Oh shit! It's Grant!" one of the smaller bullies shouted in fear. Grant was a nineteen year old mountain of a man senior who detested all things evil, and if the fact that he was captain of the boxing team wasn't scary enough, his intimidation skills could make a grown man wet himself. "Now, here's what's going to happen, you three are going to leave my friends alone, or I will send you all home in full body casts, are we** clear**?" "Yes!" all three stuttered in fear. "Good, now scram!" Grant growled, the three bullies ran off so fast a cloud of dust followed behind them. "Hey Grant, thanks for the save." Aaron said, "y-y-yeah thanks." Dexter stammered as he dusted himself off. "It was nothing." Grant said, **smack!** "OW!" Grant suddenly clutched the back his head as he nursed a large bump. "That's what you get for being an idiot!" the guys turned around to see their other friend Anna, an eighteen year old junior, with a large tic-mark on her forehead. "What was that for?!" Grant yelled. "You know better than to use violence when dealing with bullies, what if you got suspended for it!" Anna yelled right back, as it soon turned into a shouting match between the two. "Well those two fight like a married couple." Blake said as she came out of the shadows. "W-w-w-what! We so do not act like a married couple!" Grant and Anna stammered while blushing an atomic red color. Blake was also an outcast due to her gothic clothing and attitude, but to her friends she was very special to them. Flora, Blake's older sister, who worked at the town's floral shop, soon joined in along with their other friends, Sam, the son of the local fire marshal, and Sandy, who was new to school because his family had moved from California. "So are we still going star-gazing tonight at Raven's hill?" Sam asked, "I heard there was going to be a meteor shower tonight." Sandy added. "Yeah, just need to make sure that my telescope is in working order." Dexter said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well that settles it, we'll all meet tonight in time for the meteor shower." Aaron said affirmatively. "Alright!" everyone cheered, excited about what was to come.

**Well what do you think so far? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated for so long, college life is hard and some of my family members came down with the stomach flu, but don't worry we got over it__. I would like to thank those who gave me your reviews. So without further ado, chapter 3._

I do not own skylanders except for some figures and the disks

**Chapter 3: meteor shower and a crash landing**

Aaron and the gang met that night on Raven's hill. Dexter had his newly built telescope with him. "Isn't this exciting, we're going to see a rare natural phenomenon that hasn't been witnessed for ages!" Dexter excitedly exclaimed while setting up the telescope. "Eh, seen one rock, seen them all, if you ask me." Grant yawned out as he laid stretched out on the grass lazily. Anna, Blake, and Flora were setting up the blankets while Sam and Sandy were busy with the campfire, Aaron stood looking up at the sky '_something big is going to happen, I can feel it.' _"Alright everyone, its time!" Dexter called out. They soon gathered around in order to see the shower.

The meteors soon began to streak across the heavens as each one of the teens took turns with the telescope. "This is awesome!" Blake admitted when she took her turn at it. "Um, is it just me, or is one of those meteors coming towards us?" Flora asked with worry in her voice as she pointed at the sky. **"No, there's lots of them!" **Anna and Grant screamed together. **"Scatter!" **Aaron cried out as they all bolted in different directions. Suddenly the spot where they were all standing exploded in a shower of dirt, grass, and dust. "What the hell happened?!" Dexter cried out as he saw his smashed and partially melted telescope. The others turned towards Dexter in surprise since he never cussed, even when Grant accidently broke one of his inventions last month. "I don't know but we're going to find out." Sam said as he and Aaron made their way to the crash site.

When they approached the crater what they saw astounded them, "Hey guys get over here!" Aaron called out. The other soon followed, "What's up bro's?" Sandy asked. "Look and see." Sam answered, pointing down. The eight teens looked down into the hole and a single thought raced through their minds. _**'Dragons?!'**_

**Thanks for being patient with me. I will try to update asap so please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while I just finished all of my final exams for college. I hope you all had a great Christmas. Now onto the next chapter._

I do not own Skylanders only the figures and the disks.

**Chapter 4: Dragons and choices**

As the gang stared down at the creatures that had fallen from the sky they couldn't help but be amazed. "Okay, are we all seeing the same thing here?" Grant asked, finally coming of the stupor that had fallen over the gang. "I think so." Aaron said joining him back into reality. "Good, for a moment there I thought the chili I ate for dinner finally turned on me." When the rest of the gang came to they made their way down to the bottom of the crater where the beings laid prone on the scorched earth.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, what if they wake up?" Dexter asked nervously, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Blake said as she made her way to a purple dragon with a silver collar and horns. "Do you think they're okay?" Flora asked as she knelt down by a wingless green dragon with a leaf like tail with thorns all over its body. "I don't know, they look pretty banged up." Anna stated as she overlooked a strange, yet beautiful looking dragon that looked part dragon and part unicorn. "That could be due to the crash landing they had." Grant said as he looked down at the large, spiky dinosaur like dragon with a spiked mace tail and stone like skin. Sam and Sandy made their way over to two dragons, one bright red and yellow with an eagle like beak and wings. The other had blue skin, webbed feet and spines, and a strange gold chest plate with air tanks attached to it. Dexter had finally worked up the courage to approach one and soon became fascinated with the armor that one wore on its head, wings, and tail. Aaron was drawn to a dragon with yellow horns and royal purple scales. 'Why do I feel drawn towards it?' he thought as he reached down to touch it. Suddenly, one by one each dragon opened its eyes gasping for air. As the teens fell backwards, each of them head a voice, "Help us!"

_Bum Bum Buuumm! I hope all of my readers are enjoying my story. I know from some of the reviews written tell me about chapter length. I just want you all to know, yes I know my chapters are short, but they will be numerous. So don't worry I will continue to post ASAP. Have a happy new year every one!_


End file.
